It is frequently desired to track object motion in video data. For example, in computer-vision applications it is often desired to track the motion of one or more faces present in video data, although it will be realised that object tracking is not limited to tracking faces. However, it is difficult to track objects present in video data in real-time due to a computation workload of object tracking methods. Furthermore, it is also difficult to track objects in video data due to problems such as partial occlusion or illumination variances.
It is an object of embodiments of the invention to at least mitigate one or more of the problems of the prior art.